The Haunted Mansion: Xiaolin Chronicles Style
by kim.willbee
Summary: while on a shen gong wu trip in New Orleans, Louisiana, during Mardi Gras, the Xiaolin dragons and Dojo are suddenly stranded in the Big Easy. when they have to find a place to stay for the night, they can't book any hotel in town. the monks then happen upon an old mansion at the end of the bayou. but, is there more about the inhabitants of the place than they can see?
1. The Shoku Showdown and the Old Mansion

The Haunted Mansion (Xiaolin Chronicles Style)

Summary: The xiaolin dragons have gone on another Shen Gong Wu trip to New Orleans, Louisiana in the US of A. Even though they were successful in retrieving the wu, they cannot go back to the temple right away as the sun has long since set in the city after they have found the wu. They look for shelter in vain throughout New Orleans. They finally find shelter in an old-looking, seemingly abandoned mansion. But, there's more about the owner and his staff than meets the eye. What secrets does this story hold, and why is the owner so unusually hospitable towards Kimiko and slightly aloof towards the male monks and Dojo? To find out, just read the story.

Words

 _Thoughts_

 **Said or** _ **thought**_ **with emphasis put on it**

Raimundo Pedrosa had been facing the bathroom mirror for an hour and a half. He was practicing getting something important off of his chest. (A/N: now if you're wondering what he's doing, he's actually practicing… or at least **trying** to practice… confessing his undying love to Kimiko Tohomiko.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, I_ you see, Kimiko, I've always_ Kimiko, I've been meaning to tell you_ OH, why can't I do this even in front of the **mirror**?!

Dojo: Raimundo, shen gong wu alert! What are you doing in here anyway?

Raimundo got a little nervous about the subject and swiftly attempted to avoid it. So, he played dumb and just denied doing anything.

Raimundo: What are talking about, Dojo? I wasn't doing anything in here!

Dojo: If you say so. I've already called on the others and they're all ready to hear what the wu and its primary purpose are.

Raimundo followed Dojo to the hall where the others are. Omi, Ping Pong and Clay had their suspicions about what Raimundo was doing when he was facing the bathroom mirror, but, Kimiko just thought he was in there just to compliment himself like she thinks he usually does. It was a good thing for Raimundo that Kimiko thought too much that he was an egomaniac to be aware of his feelings for her… but, it sure did a number on his heart that she was still completely oblivious to the crush he had on her ever since they had all joined the temple.

Clay: You sure took yer time facing the bathroom mirror, didn'tcha, partner?

Omi: **Most** certainly, Raimundo. That is usually something we would expect from Kimiko.

Ping Pong: Oui oui! You must've been **quite** busy with **something** in order to have not heard any of us calling you from where we were to where you were.

Kimiko: Come on, guys! Get real, will you? He was probably just complimenting himself in the mirror like he usually does. You **all** know how egotistical he can be.

Raimundo: Hey, I resent that statement! _But, it's a good thing that she doesn't know what I was_ _ **really**_ _up to before I can even tell her._

Ping Pong: Any way, Dojo… what magic does the "Watch of Hypnos" shen gong wu possess?

Dojo: It has the power to hypnotize anyone whose eyes are facing the watch. The hypnotic command on the victim can only be broken by the one who hypnotized them… or someone who feels very much for them if that person yells at them loud enough to wake them up.

All of the monks reacted the same way.

Omi: We better not waste any time getting a hold of this watch! We can't let any of the Heylin forces get their hands on it!

They flew on Dojo to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana in the US of A. They had arrived just in time for Mardi Gras. But, they didn't have the time to celebrate it… for they were on a mission. Kimiko wound being the one to find pocket watch-like shen gong wu. She reported back to the others and then, Dojo confirmed that it was, in fact, their wu. But, Jack Spicer came out of nowhere and snatched it from out of Kimiko's hand.

Jack Spicer: So long, xiaolin losers!

Raimundo went after Jack, grabbed the Watch of Hypnos, and challenged Jack to a xiaolin showdown.

Raimundo: Jack, I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown! My Sword of Lucida against your Monkey Spear!

Jack Spicer: I accept, loser! Name your game!

Raimundo: A timed race to where the watch lies! 1st one to beat the clock and take the wu for himself wins!

Raimundo and Jack Spicer: Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Tan Pai!

The scenery changed and Raimundo and Jack Spicer were now racing against the clock… as well as each other. Jack Spicer was just about to claim the watch when Raimundo took out the Sword of Lucida and rode it to catch the Watch of Hypnos just before Jack managed to reach it. Raimundo had won the showdown.

Raimundo: And that's the way the "xiaolin showdown" cookie crumbles, Jack!

Ping Pong: Fantastique, Raimundo!

Clay: You did it, partner!

Omi: Well done, Raimundo! You have won the showdown!

Dojo: Way to go, kid! You did well for your 1st shoku showdown on your own!

Kimiko: Great air surfing, Rai!

Raimundo: But, it looks like the sun is about ready to go down for the night! Dojo, can you fly us back to the temple?

Dojo: Ugh, oooh, too much beignet goodness from the Mardi Gras celebration.

Raimundo: Of course, and of all the shen gong wu missions where we **forget** to bring the Bluray Manta Ray with us.

Ping Pong: What about Zippy Lou, Sister Kimiko?

Kimiko: I left Zippy Lou back at the temple after the last shen gong wu mission tired him out. You remember? The one where I won the Kwanli Morpher, but then it was stolen by you-know-who's sidekick?

They all remembered that mission. Kimiko had won the showdown against Shadow, but an evil, pitch black parrot that was then revealed to be Salvador Cumo's helper stole it from her. The evil bird took it all the way to Lacatraz, and the Kwanli Morpher wound up aiding Salvador's escape. Zippy Lou was tired and injured after the battle while trying in vain to get Salvador back to Lacatraz.

Clay: I suppose we **could** try to get back to the temple via jet plane.

Kimiko: In New Orleans during Mardi Gras? The planes will be fully booked! Let's face it, guys… we'll just have to stay somewhere overnight.

Omi: Sleep somewhere **other** than the temple?! I cannot!

Ping Pong: What is the problem, Brother Omi? It is just staying in a hotel room. You need to let yourself grow by being more open to new experiences.

Omi: I do not believe you, Ping Pong! Hotels are bad places! I have heard that people are capable of getting lost in a hotel!

Kimiko: Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm not willing to sleep on the cold hard ground of New Orleans. So, whether Omi appreciates it or not, I'm going to find us a hotel to stay in overnight.

Raimundo: I'm with you, Kim. I'm not sleeping on the ground in this city where you can get hauled away by the police… for sleeping on the ground.

Clay: Let's go, Omi. Like it or not, we can't get back to the temple by tonight.

Ping Pong: Oui, oui, Brother Omi. We are just going to have to stay in this city just for tonight.

Omi: But, I think staying in a hotel would be unsafe!

Kimiko: Come on, Omi. That's completely ridiculous.

Raimundo: Yeah, Cheeseball. The only reason you don't want to stay in a hotel is because it's not what you're used to. Ping Pong's right, you know. You **do** have to be open to new experiences if you want to mature.

Omi: I'm already **plenty** mature! I don't need to be any more mature than I already am!

Kimiko: I'd hate to break it to you, Omi, but you're only 10. Come on and let's go at least look for a hotel to stay overnight.

Dojo: Wait for me! Don't forget about me!

Raimundo: I suppose I'll let you ride on **my** shoulder, Dojo.

Dojo hopped upon Raimundo's shoulder. With Dojo on his shoulder, Raimundo felt like Dojo was telling the truth when he said he'd eaten too many beignets at the Mardi Gras celebration.

Raimundo: OK, **really** thinking you should cut back on the beignets and all other sweets and pastries for a while, Dojo!

Dojo: Gotcha!

Then, Dojo belched out a loud belch.

Dojo: Oooh, that hurts!

The young monks and Dojo spent hours looking for a hotel to stay in, but all of the hotels in town were fully booked. When the last hotel clerk told them the hotel was already full of people, they decided to go further down the street to keep looking for a place to spend the night.

Final desk clerk: (Southern Accent) If ya'll happen to come across an old-looking mansion down that way, I would **not** recommend staying there, either!

Raimundo: Thanks for the tip, but we aren't gonna stop looking for a place to stay for the night! If it has to be that mansion you just mentioned, then so be it!

Final Desk Clerk: Ya'll don't understand, young people! It's for yer own safety! That old mansion has more activity but less people there than ya'll think! They say it's even haunted!

Omi: Raimundo, I believe we should listen to that man. I do not wish to stay somewhere that might be haunted.

Clay: I agree with Omi. Who even knows what could happen to us if we go there or if we'll even able to get in there?

Ping Pong: Oui oui. What if it is not even human friendly?

Raimundo: Come on, Ping Pong. That's just ridiculous. It's probably full of people, and if they're willing to take us in for the night, that'd be great. If not, we'll just have to keep looking for someplace else to stay.

Kimiko: Rai, I **really** think we should listen to the terrified desk clerk. I think it's a sign that we shouldn't go anywhere **near** that mansion.

Raimundo: As much as I'd like to take the paranoid desk clerk's advice, it seems like that mansion is our only option left.

Final Desk Clerk: Ya'll are gonna regret ignoring my advice. Mark my words.

The xiaolin monks left the hotel and continued down the road. The lights began to get dimmer and dimmer. All of them, aside from Raimundo of course, had begun to get a bit scared of what might be at the mansion they were headed toward against the desk clerk's advice and their own common sense. On the way to the mansion, Raimundo asked Dojo if there was any instance when the Watch of Hypnos wouldn't work, worried about if it would be used on any of his Xiaolin comrades.

Raimundo: Dojo, is there anyone who the watch wouldn't work on?

Dojo: Well, if I remember its powers **correctly** , people who have a superior intellect aren't affected by the watch, at all. There's also people who are too dumb to be affected by it.

All the monks: Like Jack Spicer?

Dojo: Yeah, like Spicer.

When they finally got to the mansion, it was surrounded by a high, fine-covered fence. The others took it as a sign that they should leave the premises of the mansion, but Raimundo was too insistent on finding a place to spend the night for his own good… and for the good of the others.

Raimundo: Uh, hello? We're looking for a place to stay the night, and… well, we couldn't find a place in the city, so we were kind of hoping that this place had a vacancy… or two.

From inside the mansion, the seemingly living owner of the mansion looked at all the male monks and Dojo with a look of somewhat nervousness and lack of trust. But, when the young man saw Kimiko, his eyes immediately lit up, and he decided to tell his butler to open the gates and let them all right into his mansion for the night.

Just as the monks were about to turn around and try to find someplace else, the gate mysteriously opened for them. They started to head inside the grounds with Raimundo leading the way, while the other monks walked in a huddle behind him. Dojo was on Clay's shoulder, and shook like a leaf as they got further inside the grounds of the old-looking mansion.

Raimundo: I didn't think they could have an automated gate in an old mansion like **this** one.

Kimiko: Raimundo, I'd hate be a paranoid pessimist, but I don't think that gate **was** automated. I think we're walking on the grounds of a haunted house!

Raimundo: Kim, you know me, and you **all** know that I believe you can't trust any theory that can't be explained by science. Repeat after me, guys… there's no such thing as ghosts or haunted houses or zombies, werewolves, vampires, or any other creature of the undead!

Omi: Raimundo, my friend, if I may interfere_

Raimundo: That's "interject", Omi, and I told you all to repeat after me… there's no such thing as ghosts or haunted houses or zombies, werewolves, vampires, or any other creature of the undead!

Clay, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, and Ping Pong: There's no such thing as ghosts or haunted houses or zombies, werewolves, vampires, or any other creature of the undead!

Raimundo: Thank you, guys! Now, was that so hard to admit?

Kimiko: I guess not. But, I **still** think we're on the grounds of haunted house!

Clay: I gotta agree with Kimiko… sorry, Rai! No offense to yer **scientific** explanations, but I don't think this a normal house.

Raimundo: Of course, it's not a normal house, Clay… it's a **mansion**!

Clay: That ain't what I meant, Rai-buddy!

Omi: I knew this would be a troublesome journey. We cannot stay here, at all!

Raimundo: Well, I don't think we should look a gift horse in the mouth… like what you guys are doing, right now!

Ping Pong: None of us are looking the gift horse in the mouth. We are **all** being **cautious** … aside from you, Raimundo.

Raimundo: You guys are getting scared over nothing.

Kimiko: Oh, really! "Scared over nothing"?! Then, why does this mansion have a **cemetery** for its backyard?!

The others and Dojo cautiously came over to catch a glimpse of the backyard… and, sure enough, the entire backyard of the mansion **was** , indeed, a cemetery, and a very old-looking cemetery at that.

Kimiko: Well, Raimundo, where's your scientific explanation for **this** part?

Raimundo: I guess that there **is** no logical explanation for a cemetery as the backyard. I suppose we will just have to go back the gate and keep looking for another place to stay for the night.

Just as they were about to do just that, it started to rain wildly out of nowhere. Of course, the mansion was their only shelter from the rain, so they were left with no choice but to go inside the mansion. When they went in, it was a little cold… but, at least, they all were safe from the rain. An elderly man in a suit with white hair approached them slowly from the hall just beyond the twin staircases.

Elderly man: Welcome, young travelers, to the mansion of Young Master Ethan Graceland. My name is Mister Edgar Ramesly, and I am Young Master Graceland's butler.

Raimundo: Young master?! Alright! See, guys, I told you that you worried about this place for nothing.

Kimiko: I wouldn't get **too** excited about staying here if I were you, Raimundo. I **still** think this place is totally haunted.

Raimundo: Come on, Kim, if this place really **was** spooked out haunted house, would the owner be young enough to be called "young master"?

Kimiko: Don't let that make you think he's our age. For all we know about this "young master", he could be the age of our parents… or even twice our ages.

Edgar Ramesly: I would hardly say that the young master is as old as **that**. Why, he is only 16 years of age.

Raimundo: He sounds like he's loads of fun, and I'd certainly like to meet him.

Kimiko: I'd like to meet him, too, I guess… but if only to see if Ramesly's telling the truth about him.

Dojo: You're actually considering this, Kimiko?!

Kimiko: NO, I guess I'm not, but I'd just like to see for myself. You guys think we need clear-cut evidence, right?

Clay, Omi, Ping Pong, and Dojo: Yes?

Kimiko: Then, I say we go and meet the guy if only so we can get the clear-cut evidence.

Omi: The clear-cut evidence for **what** exactly, Kimiko?

Raimundo: The clear-cut evidence that the guy's as young as the butler says he is, and that this place is by no means a haunted house.

Kimiko: I never said for them to prove this place wasn't haunted!

Raimundo: Either way, I can see that you guys are all finally willing to appreciate this place's hospitality.

They all walked down the hall and into the manor's banquet hall. Sure enough, Master Ethan Graceland certainly was around Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko's ages. Young Ethan Graceland was rather hospitable towards them all… or at least Kimiko, anyway. The male monks and Dojo, however, he was aloof and a bit timid towards, but he still did offer them a place to stay for the night. It was only until morning that the monks were going to stay in the mansion. Then, when morning did arrive, they decided that they would leave as soon as they could. None of them liked the atmosphere of the mansion, except for Raimundo, of course. As the monks introduced themselves, Ethan Graceland shook their hands one by one.

Young Master Ethan Graceland: Welcome, young travelers. I am your host, but you may call me Ethan Graceland. Might I ask all of your names? Including your pet dragon?

Dojo: The name's Dojo Kanojo Cho!

Ethan Graceland: Such an unusual name, Master Kanojo Cho!

Ping Pong: My name is Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV, but my fellow monks simply call me Ping Pong!

Ethan Graceland: My, such an unusually long name, but I thank you for giving me a shorter name to call you in order to keep it simple.

Omi: I am Omi!

Ethan Graceland waited for Omi to say his last name.

Ethan Graceland: Omi Who?

Omi: What do you mean "Omi Who"?!

Ethan Graceland: I am waiting for you to speak your surname.

Omi: What is a surname?!

Ping Pong: This young man means your last name, Brother Omi.

Omi: Oh, I do not have a last name!

Ethan Graceland: I doubt **that** is anything to be proud of.

Omi: Said you!

Clay: Omi, it's "says you"! By the way, I'm Clay Bailey.

Ethan Graceland: It is a pleasure to meet a man who is so polite.

Raimundo: I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, and I was the only one who believed this mansion wasn't haunted.

Ethan Graceland: Then, I would take it you don't believe in ghosts? What, then, would you say about your theory if it were to be proved wrong?

Raimundo: Woah, you're saying that you actually believe in ghosts?

Ethan Graceland: I do not know what is going on with this encounter, but all of a sudden, I feel as though I do not know whether or not I actually like you.

Raimundo: OK! You're a bit touchy for someone who's **my** age. Guess I was **wrong** to think you sounded like fun.

Ethan Graceland: And lest I forget to introduce myself to the lovely young **lady** you all brought.

Ethan Graceland kissed Kimiko's hand after he shook it.

Ethan Graceland: What might your name be, lovely lady?

Kimiko: I'm Kimiko Tohomiko.

Ethan Graceland: You have a name that is as beautiful as you are, Miss Tohomiko.

Kimiko blushed a little at his comment. This got Raimundo feeling a bit jealous.

Kimiko: Why, thank you. It's not every day I attract the attention of guy as romantic as you.

Ethan Graceland: Really, well, considering how many males you have all to yourself, I am highly surprised.

Raimundo: Well, now that we got introductions out of the way, why don't you have your servants show us to the rooms we'll be staying in.

Ethan Graceland groaned inwardly at his remark.

Ethan Graceland: Very well. I shall get the servants to take you all to your rooms. I'll be right back.

With that, Ethan Graceland and Mister Ramesly left the dining hall to get the servants. While they were gone, the others looked suspiciously at Raimundo.

Ping Pong: What is wrong with you so very suddenly, Raimundo?

Clay: Yeah, what happened to that upbeat attitude from before we went to meet the owner of this here mansion?

Omi: Indeed, I believe it was **you** who said he sounded as though he would be mounds of fun.

Raimundo: That's "loads of fun", Omi! I said he sounded like he would be "loads of fun" … only, not anymore.

Clay: Are ya'll sure yer not just, ya know, **jealous**?

Raimundo: **NO** , I am **not** jealous. What would make any of you think I was jealous of the guy?

Clay brought himself, Raimundo, Dojo, Omi, and Ping Pong into a huddle to talk about their reason for thinking Raimundo was jealous of the owner of the mansion they were now staying at for the night.

Clay: You're clearly jealous of Ethan because he likes Kimiko.

Dojo: Yeah, and because you love her.

Ping Pong: And, while he can openly show Kimiko that he likes her, you must always practice confessing your love to her in front of a mirror.

Omi: And you cannot even confess to her in front of the mirror because you're afraid that she would reject you.

Raimundo: I can **so** confess to her.

Clay: Prove it!

Raimundo: What?!

Clay: I said, "prove it", lover boy.

Raimundo: You want me to prove it? Oh, I'll prove it, alright.

Raimundo walked back over to Kimiko, who had been eyeing the boys rather questioningly. It was a facial expression that told him that she was wondering what they could've been whispering about this entire time.

Kimiko: Do you mind telling me what you guys were all whispering about that I couldn't be included in?

Raimundo: Uh, no? But, do you mind if just you and I do it in private with none of the other guys watching us?

Raimundo then death-glared at the others, symbolizing that he would kill them if they followed the two of them.

Raimundo: **Or following us?!**

Kimiko: Alright fine. We'll go somewhere private where we'll be away from the others, but don't lie to me once we've gotten somewhere private and away from **them**! Any of you follow us, and that person won't live to see their next birthday!

All of them understood. They quickly ran for the table like their lives depended on it; which they all did. Just then, Ethan Graceland returned with his maid to take the monks to their rooms. Kimiko decided to ask him if there were any rooms in the mansion where she and Raimundo could have their private conversation.

Ethan Graceland: I have returned. My maid will show you all to your rooms.

Kimiko: Ethan, I'm sorry if it's short notice, but do you have any rooms in this mansion for a private conversation?

Ethan Graceland: Yes, I do, Miss Tohomiko. Why do you ask?

Kimiko: Raimundo and the guys were whispering something without me, and when I wanted to know what they were all whispering about, Raimundo said he wanted to reveal what they were whispering about to me without any of the others watching or following us. So, that's why I asked if there were any private rooms in your home.

Ethan Graceland was a little bit upset by this news, but he still informed Kimiko that there **was** , indeed, a single room where the 2 of them could speak in private.

Ethan Graceland: There **is** the library. That is place where you and your friend can speak in private. You can also lock the doors, in case any of your other friends follow the 2 of you to the library.

Kimiko: Thank you so much, Ethan!

Kimiko then turned to face Raimundo, who was steaming up a bit that Kimiko was making conversation with Ethan Graceland.

Kimiko: Calm down, Raimundo. There's no need to get mad. I was just asking Ethan if there even **was** a place in this mansion where we could speak privately.

Raimundo: It's a mansion! There's bound to be many rooms where we could've spoken in private without having to ask Ethan for directions!

Kimiko: OK, I don't know what has you acting so territorial all of a sudden, but if you don't stop acting like that, you can forget the private talk.

Raimundo: NO! I'll stop! I'll be good! Please, I need that private talk to let you know what the whispering from earlier was about.

Kimiko: That's better! Now, Ethan said we could talk privately in the library.

Raimundo: Ugh, the library! Why a library, of all rooms in this mansion?

Kimiko: He said there were locks on the doors surrounding the library. So, we could lock all the doors, and would not get disturbed during our private talk.

The two of them headed for the library. Once there, they locked all the doors around the room.

Kimiko: OK, let's hear what you and the guys were whispering about. If it's anything that's insulting, so help me I will **strangle** you.

The idea of getting strangled scared Raimundo to no end. So, he decided to just tell the truth. He **tried** to anyway, but he chickened out at the last minute.

Raimundo: Kimiko, the guys and I were just whispering about how I was behaving towards Ethan. They were_ scolding me for it!

Raimundo then beamed a smile that was a bit too wide and toothy to be real. Kimiko started out talking slowly, but then her vocal patterns started to speed up.

Kimiko: The guys were scolding you… and they couldn't include me in it? I don't believe you. If they were just scolding you, they should've included me in it.

Raimundo tried to make sure she wouldn't get **too** mad at him or the others because whenever she got **that** mad at them, all hell would break loose from her body. So, he decided to just agree with her.

Raimundo: It's true! They **should** have included you in the action of scolding me about my behavior, but they probably thought you'd be too brutal.

Then, Ethan Graceland and his butler, Ramesly, showed up out of what seemed like nowhere.

Ramesly: Might there be something we are interrupting, young people?

Raimundo and Kimiko were startled by Ethan and Ramesly appearing seemingly out of nowhere. So startled by the sudden, yet random appearances of the two of them, the Japanese girl and her Brazilian male friend almost shrieked in terror.

Raimundo: Oh, it's just you, Ramesly. We thought it might've been the guys and Dojo sneaking in on our discussion.

Kimiko: They **couldn't** have had the nerve to eavesdrop. I did promise them their lives if they would have. Besides, we locked the door in case they **would** sneak in on us, didn't we?

Ethan Graceland: Yes, you and your friend **did** lock the door, my lady!

Kimiko: Thank you for your hospitality, Ethan and Ramesly, and for **not** being the guys when you entered the library so suddenly. But, I think it might be time for my friend, Raimundo, the rest of the guys, and myself to turn in for the night.

Raimundo was suddenly too terrified to disagree with Kimiko, for more reasons than one.

Raimundo: Yeah, let's not overstay our welcome in the mansion longer than we really need to.

Ramesly: Good night then, Master Raimundo and Miss Kimiko, if you must.


	2. The Truth behind the Mansion

Once the 2 of them had left the library, Ethan Graceland and Mister Ramesly had their own conversation.

Ethan Graceland: So, do you really think this Kimiko girl could be my beloved Juleka?

Ramesly: I'm sure of it, sir! She may not know it yet, but by the end of their visit, she will realize who she really is to all of us.

Ethan Graceland: But, I am still fearful that this 1 male friend of hers by the name of Raimundo may have feelings for her, and that he might even try to make a move towards her.

Ramesly: A simple, small-minded crush on her outer beauty, I assure you, Master Graceland.

Ethan Graceland: But, with such a notion in mind, I feel as though I might just be the same. What if she's **not** Juleka? She also said to me herself that her name is Kimiko, and not Juleka. I really do hope I won't be forcing the poor girl into this.

Ramesly: In due time, she **will** make the right choice to whom she'll be wed.

Ethan Graceland: You always were just like a father to me, Ramesly. I'm sorry for doubting this plan.

With that in mind, Ethan phased out of the library to ensure that his guests would be getting a good night's sleep. What Ethan didn't know was that Mister Ramesly had stolen the Watch of Hypnos shen gong wu off Raimundo when they had phased into the library while he and Kimiko were conversing with 1 another in private. Mister Ramesly had taken the pocket watch-like wu to ensure that Kimiko would agree to wed the young master of the manor.

Ramesly: While I do find him to be a brainless fool and hopeless loser, it was rather generous of Young Master Raimundo to simply give me the pocket watch he and his friends received in battle along with his pretty little lady friend.


End file.
